Kai Shimada
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School in the Corpse Party series. He is the one who brought the knife to Heavenly Host that Yuuya Kizami uses through the story. Design Personality Kai is a red-haired high school student who stands out in the same class as Yuuya. He is a model for a men's magazine. In contrast to the quiet and behaving Yuuya, Kai goes around intimidating people and doing random acts of vandalism, while being unfriendly to ordinary students; however, he's swooned upon by some of the delinquent girls at Byakudan. Since many girls are attracted to Kai's appearance, there are a lot of bad rumors about his love life. Kai holds a deep one-sided rivalry against Yuuya. He ended up trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School after performing the "Sachiko Ever After" charm with his classmates. Story Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) CHAPTER 2 Kai's corpse can be found in the second chapter in main hall on the first floor, next to Tomohiro Ohkawa's and Masato Fukuroi's remains. According to his name tag, he died from hemorrhaging after being sliced with an edged weapon. He calls out Yuuya's surname upon examining him for the first time. Corpse Party BloodCovered Extra Preview Kai also appears in the extra preview "Tooth," having mostly the same storyline as the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows episode of the same name. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #7; 『Tooth』 Trapped in Heavenly Host, Kai is grouped with Yuuya, Ryosuke Katayama and Tomohiro, later joined by Tohko Kirisaki and Emi Urabe. As Ryosuke has been seriously injured, he tells the girls to go ahead and search for traps. However, he joins the search when Kizami offers to go with the girls and they accept. As they walk around, they find the infirmary. The door is closed and Kai reveals that he has the key, but then he loses it while playing toss with it. They find the entranceway next and realize that the door is open. Tohko suggests going back to get Ryosuke and the others, but Kai wants to leave instead and they start to yell at each other. As the girls head back inside, he takes out his knife and threatens Yuuya, much to the latter's amusement. The girls are rejoined by Yuuya while on their way. Later, Tohko returns to the entranceway while looking for Mitsuki Yamamoto and running away from a ghost; Kai is nowhere to be seen however. Afterwards, she and Emi hear his footsteps. When they finally see Kai, he slumps down on his knees, and the laughter of children echoes around. Tohko then realizes that he has a knife stuck in his abdomen and that he’s dead. As Yuuya joins them, a ghostly girl dressed in red suddenly appears and they run away. Afterwards, Yuuya collects the knife from Kai's body after pushing Ryosuke down the stairs and uses it to kill his remaining classmates. Trivia Gallery From PC to PSP 234.jpg|Kai in Corpse Party BloodCovered VbkCT9BtU2o.jpg|Kai in Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Shimada.jpg|Kai's full profile Katayama injured.jpg|In Heavenly Host with Yuuya, Tomohiro and injured Ryosuke Tumblr lvg5nvBcdM1qhpq2do5 r1 500.png|Yuuya remembers Kai while thinking of his classmates Appearances Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Students Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:High school students